Legends:Cad Bane
|planetanatal = Duro |especie = Duros |peso = 75 Kilogramas''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Head-to-Head'' |pele = Azul-esverdeada''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' |cibernética = Tubos de Respiração }} Cad Bane foi um caçador de recompensas intergaláctico do planeta Duro, que ganhou a reputação de melhor e mais temível caçador de recompensas da galáxia durante as Guerras Clônicas. Apesar de ter trabalhado para um grande número de clientes, sua lealdade era apenas aos créditos que recebia. Bane sempre empregou uma grande variedade de armas e aliados em suas missões para garantir seu salário e acabou se tornando o melhor em sua linha de trabalho depois da morte do caçador de recompensas Jango Fett. A reputação de Bane atraiu até mesmo a atenção do Lorde Sith Darth Sidious, que o empregou várias vezes para suas missões pessoais. Biografia Construindo uma reputação Um Duros macho Cad Bane viveu durante as últimas décadas da República Galáctica e ele veio do planeta Duro. Ele cresçeu em Nova Tayana, um cidade flutuante Órbitando a surperfície poluída de Duro. Como um residente de Descent Ghetto, seu melhor amigo tornou-se companheiro Duros chamado Soopan. Ele entrou na caçada por recompensas pelo ano de 24 ABY, começando a sua carreira perseguindo e mantando fugitivos e outros criminosos de baixo nível nas favelas de sua cidade natal. Quando ele eventualmente deixou New Tayana, ele jurou que não iria retornar. Embora ele tornou-se ligado às recompensas em suas missões, Bane reconheceu que um reputação seria necessesária para o sucesso no clima devastado pela guerra que ele sentiu que a reputação estava no horizonte, com os rumores de separação abundavam em todos os sistemas estelares da República na Orla Exterior. Para construir um "nome" para ele mesmo na comunidade galáctica, ele decidiu matar um Jedi e assim conseguiu um emprego com Akris Ur'etu, o chefe do crime do Consórcio Skar'kla, uma organização criminal situada na capital galáctica,Coruscant.The Essential Reader's Companion No ano de 22 ABY, ele começou a chamar a atenção de Darth Sidious, que ficou impressionado com Bane principalmente por sua eficiência e capacidade de realizar os mais perigosos trabalhos que nenhum outro caçador de recompensas teria coragem. Entre seus maiores sucessos, está o bem-sucedido resgate de Ziro o Hutt dentro de Coruscant, em que ele fez um plano perfeito e o executou sem nenhum problema, fazendo um dos resgates mais complicados e importantes das Guerras Clônicas Notas e Referências Aparições *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Forces of Darkness'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Stand Aside - Bounty Hunters!'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Parte I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Parte III)'' (Mencionado apenas) *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Parte 1) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Game Creator'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Holocron Heist" *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Children of the Force'' * * Categoria:Caçadores de Jedi Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Duros Categoria:Imitadores Categoria:Machos Categoria:Mercenários Categoria:Torturadores e interrogadores